Dear Diary
by Al Landers
Summary: Walaupun kau saudaraku aku takkan melupakan rasa cinta yang terpendam dalam sanubariku kini. Ya aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak berbohong akan satu itu. RnR please owob


Dear Diary

* * *

Disclainer: Hidekaz - Himaruya Hetalia  
fic - Al Landers

Warning: OOC karakter, minim percakapan banyak deskripsi, harap dibaca dalam perut kosong

* * *

Namaku Natalia, dan aku akan tetap mencintai Ivan sebagaimana kau telah menemani hari-hariku yang sepi. Kesulitanku, kau selalu menolak setiap aku memohon menikah denganmu apapun caranya. Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan demi mendapat perhatianmu. Cintamu bukan padaku, pada lelaki lain yang telah berkekasih. Wang Yao. Tak percaya aku melihatmu tersenyum di balik tirai melihat Yao dan gadis Vietnam itu bercengkrama.

Kenapa senyum itu tidak untukku saja? Aku yang telah menolongmu ketika berhadapan dengan Gilbert, aku sudah menghiburmu kala masa kecil kita. Begitu kau melihat pemuda Cina itu kau lupakan segalanya. Kau lupakan kala aku di sisimu, kala aku menjadi tamengmu, kala aku berguna untukmu. Apa yang salah denganku? Wanita cantik yang dapat memikat hati setiap pria, ya kecuali padamu.

Maka kutuliskan sebuah surat untukmu, menuliskan segara rasa yang ada pada sanubariku. Kutumpahkan semua dalam bentuk kata-kata. Apa yang kau inginkan? Matahari untuk hangatmu? Bintang untuk terangi malammu? Segalanya akan kuberi untukmu. Apapun asal cintaku ini dapat tersampaikan. Walau kata orang cinta tidak harus memiliki, tetapi kata-kata itu sulit bagiku untukmu.

Begitu melihat matamu membaca surat itu, kau tersenyum lemah. Apa yang salah dengan suratku! Jawab aku, sanubariku hanya dapat berteriak di kala mulutku membisu. Biarkan aku berbeda sekarang, biarkan aku tidak sama dengan diriku lagi. Asal kudapat lihat senyum indahmu itu tak mengapa.

Sabtu tenang kulewati, kau kini tengah pergi bersama orang yang kau cintai. Batinku terus berteriak mengapa aku tidak mengikutimu dan dia? Ia hanya mengakuimu sebagai teman dan aku menganggapmu kekasihku. Apa yang terjadi? Aku takut mengapa batinku terus berteriak seolah kau sedang dalam kesulitan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Sebelum ia berbicara, air mataku telah tumpah dalam sekejap. Apa yang terjadi sehingga seseorang datang padaku dan menyampaikan kabar burukmu padaku.

"Disini Natalia? Saya ingin menyampaikan kabar duka atas kematian Tuan Ivan pagi hari ini, kala menyelamatkan seorang pemuda Cina," kata-katanya menyulut kemarahanku.

Mengapa kau harus mati hanya pada orang yang kau cintai? Mengapa tidak untukku? Apa ada yang salah bila aku menangis? Kalian mengetahuiku sebagai gadis yang dingin, tetapi hatiku berbeda. Rapuh dan koyak, seolah aku terus bermimpi pada khayalan belaka yang takkan mugkin terjadi.

Diam aku bertanya pada pemuda itu, kemanakah perginya pemuda Cina yang ia sebutkan. Aku ingin membalaskan dendammu, ataukah ini dendamku? Akan kusiapkan segalanya hanya demi membalas perbuatannya. Tetapi, mengapa dalam benakku kau berteriak untuk menghentikanku. Apa yang salah bila aku membunuhnya pula? Tak apa aku masuk penjara asal cintaku padamu takkan berakhir sampai di sini.

Pemuda itu tenang mengatakan,"Ia telah pergi ke tempat yang tidak saya kenal, maaf." Sekali lagi aku merasakan sebuah batu dijatuhkan pada tubuhku. Batu besar yang menyayat hati, mengapa ia bisa bersenang-senang di bawah penderitaanku akan cintamu! Mengapa kau tidak menjawab!

Tubuh dinginmu, kudekap kusayangi dan kumandikan serta kuberikan pakaian terindah. Aku masih ingin melihatmu, aku masih belum merelakan kematianmu. Tidur di sampingmu merupakan kebahagiaanku yang terbesar yang tak pernah kurasakan selama ini. Seperti masa lalu kita, aku menggengam tanganmu sembari tersenyum. Tak mengapa asal kau di sampingku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, mengapa segala kata tak kau balas? Apa semakin hari aku semakin gila, berbicara pada sebuah jasad. Jasadmu yang telah membusuk. Tiada orang yang ingin bertukar pandang apalagi bercakap-cakap denganku, apa yang telah terjadi padaku jawab aku. Tapi tak mengapa kusendiri asal kau temaniku ketika aku sendirian.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu kembali, kau kini telah berubah menjadi tulang belulang. Aku masih tidak merelakan kematianmu tanpa makan dan minum tidur di sampingmu. Apa aku gila? Semakin banyak orang mencibir padaku karena cintaku padamu. Bahkan mereka berjalan melalui jalan lain tanpa menengokku. Hanya seorang pemuda Lithuania yang menghampiriku dan memberi aku makan. Tetapi, keesokan harinya ia adalah korban dari perampokan berantai. Meninggalkan aku kembali sendiri, tapi tak mengapa asal aku ada di sampingmu.

Kak Yekatarina yang biasanya membawakan aku makan kini telah pergi dengan orang yang ia cintai, Ludwig. Ia memilih meninggalkan aku layaknya seorang gelandangan pinggiran kota. Aku telah kehilangan semua tumpuan hidupku, tak tahu ke mana aku bertompang. Toh tak ada yang akan mendengarkan aku, karena hanya tahu bahwa aku gila. Bila dikatakan, hanya hatiku yang gila. Ia mencari tetapi tak mendapatkan, padahal tubuhku telah lelah dimakan oleh waktu yang terus berputar. Tapi seperti biasa, dengan dirimu di sisiku semua dunia telah kugenggam.

Setahun telah berlalu semenjak kematianmu, nafasku semakin lama semakin redup. Kaka apa aku akan bersamamu? Aku siap pergi kapanpun kau memanggilku dari dunia yang fana ini. Cepat panggil aku, aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

Ketika aku mencarimu aku melihat senyummu," Natalia kemarilah," dan aku berlari ke arahmu meninggalkan tubuh dinginku di bawah dan tersenyum bersamamu. Ya ini adalah akhir hidupku, bersamamu aku tersenyum tanpa sakit dan dusta menunggu Ka Yekaterina bergabung dengan kami. Aku telah hidup dengan baik bukan? Walau tidak sebaik kalian, asal aku bersamamu aku akan bahagia.

Esok harinya, jasadku ditemukan dan dikubur bersamamu Ivan, pria yang kusayangi. Walaupun kau saudaraku aku takkan melupakan rasa cinta yang terpendam dalam sanubariku kini. Ya aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak berbohong akan satu itu.

* * *

The End

* * *

Review please~ OwO


End file.
